Emotional Motion
by sophieashwood
Summary: There was one emotion that we didn't see displayed in the Elena of Avalor Special "The Magic within." So I decided to take liberty in doing my interpretation of how that scene went. Which is the right way :) P.S. Wrote this in about 30 minutes


"Elena! Wait!" Isabel called out, but she was already too late.

Elena was in a full sprint down the hallway.

She had left the dining room in shambles and was even causing some paintings to tilt and shake on the wall as she ran past them.

She knew she would regret causing so much destruction and mayhem to the palace, to her home, later. But she couldn't think of that right now.

All she could see was red. Or more specifically orange.

Whatever it was, it was coursing through her hotter and hotter until she felt like she would start smoking and burn up.

Elena then brought herself to an abrupt halt as she stood in front of a set of closed doors.

The doors to the Royal Wizard Quarters. Mateo's room.

Without a second thought, Elena threw open the doors with so much force that they banged against the walls and rattled the hinges.

Mateo jumped up from his couch with the book he had been reading falling onto the floor.

"Elena?" He asked, his voice full of alarm. "What's going–?"

He was cut off though as the very room around them began to shake as Elena grew practically glowed orange.

He wouldn't believe what had just happened! She couldn't even believe it! When she saw that traitorous, vile, scheming rat again, she would–!

"Ouch!" Mateo cried out as he had tripped over his own feet from the great tremors she was causing and hit his shoulder against the couch.

Elena gasped as all of the anger immediately expelled from her and everything came to a stand still.

"Mateo!" Elena shrieked out. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay!? I didn't mean to!"

She wanted to race over to him and make sure he was okay as always; but as soon as Elena took her first step, her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the ground.

Elena was stunned by her sudden weakness. When she made a move to stand though, she realized she really didn't have the strength to, her body was trembling all over.

But it wasn't like the white hot fury she had felt only moments ago. Instead she felt cold, like the very bones in her body had turned to ice.

It then started to get hard for her to breathe. Like that ice was climbing into her lungs and heart.

Oh god.

How could she stop that ice!?

Her dress was already starting to turn purple.

"Elena…" Mateo's voice said in a barley audible whisper.

Elena's head snapped up to see Mateo kneeling in front of her, still holding his hurt shoulder and his hazel eyes looked sympathetic but didn't mask his concern.

Looking at him, Elena no longer felt any anxiety, and instead felt a deep sense of guilt for hurting her best friend. And all because another member of her familia had betrayed her to the person that had cost her everything.

Why did it always seem when things were looking their brightest, they turned into her darkest moments?

Mateo then touched her shoulder and she swore he was going to tell her to start thinking of baby jaquins.

Instead, he got down on both his knees and spread out his arms, inviting her for a hug for the very first time.

Elena felt her chest tighten as she instantly threw herself at him and nearly tackled him to the ground.

But he stayed strong and kept them firmly in place as hot, burning cries whacked Elena's body and thick tears poured from her eyes.

She continued to cry unabashedly in Mateo's arm until she was certain that she had soaked his shoulder with her tears. After all, her face felt soaked.

So did her shoulders. And her hair?

Elena pulled back from Mateo to look up and see that a dark, gray cloud had formed above them and was pouring down icy rain drops onto them even though they were definitely inside.

Elena felt a lump form in her throat as she looked down and saw that this unexpected weather had indeed been caused by her, as her dress was now a dark blue color.

Great, she had ruined his room for the third time today and now he was soaked so much that he had to push his curly hair back out of his face in order to see.

She really was hopeless right now.

Elena already had an apology forming on her lips, but she didn't even get one word out before Mateo pulled her back into another hug.

"It's okay," He said in a voice that was as soft as floating leaves. "It's okay Elena."

Elena got the feeling he was talking about much more than just the water damaged floor.

And with those comforting words mixed with how safe she felt in his arms, Elena was able to fall into his embrace and continue to let her emotions literally pour out of her.


End file.
